Just Kidding
by Chevce
Summary: Selalu ada alasan untuk mengelak./"Bohong itu, jangan percaya"/ /"ish, jangan tinggalin aku Renjun"/ /"Aku berjanji"/ Bad summary. Note: Pair baru di NCT Dream karena lagi kangen Na Jaamin dan gak bisa pisah dari Huang Renjun. (NCT's: JaeminxRenjun) #NCT #Jaemin #Renjun #MinRen


Main Cast: Na Jaemin x Huang Renjun

Other Cast: NCT's member

Lenght: Oneshoot

Just Kidding

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo temani aku" Ucap Jaemin sambil menarik tanganku

"Aku malas Na Jaemin" Ujarku dengan berusaha tetap duduk.

Namun, memang dasarnya aku tak sekuat Jaemin. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku menemani Jaemin ke perpustakaan. Katanya sih mau mengembalikan buku yang pernah dia pinjam.

"Permisi saem" Ucap Jaemin pada penjaga perpustakaan

"Saya ingin mengembalikan buku" Lanjutnya

"Ck, sok sopan. Dasar" Sahutku.

Jaemin berdecih saat aku mengatakan itu. Aku jadi ingin mengerjainya. Lumayan lah, bikin wajah tampan Jaemin jadi jelek(?).

Saat ia sedang proses pengembalian buku, aku melihat jika terjadi sedikit masalah dengan itu.

"Ah saem, beneran saya hanya meminjam buku ini. Saya tidak tau jika nomornya hilang" Bela Jaemin

"Nanti saja kamu berurusan dengan Yoon sonsaengnim" Ujar saem itu

"Bohong itu saem, jangan percaya" Sahutku

"Diam Renjun. Jangan memperkeruh suasana" Ujar Jaemin kesal.

Aku hanya terkekeh saat melihat wajah kesal Jaemin. Lucu sekali.

"Saya tidak bisa menerima buku ini, jadi kamu bilang saja dengan Yoon sonsaengnim" Ujar saem tersebut.

Jaemin menghela nafas kasar. Ia berbalik untuk pergi dari perpustakaan, aku yang melihatnya seperti itu hanya terkekeh. Aku mengikuti Jaemin dan ia berhenti di taman sekolah. Ia duduk dan kembali menghela nafas kasar. Aku yang melihat itu sedikit merasa kasihan padanya, namun aku tetap pada rencana ku, yaitu mengerjai Jaeminnya. Ya Jaemin itu punya Renjun, karena memang mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Walaupun terdengar aneh, tapi mereka menikmati waktu mereka bersama.

"Jaemin-ah" Panggilku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Jaemin menatapku dan memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti aku akan temani bertemu dengan Yoon saem. Ok?" Ujarku dengan mencoba menenangkannya

"Makasih sayang" Ujarnya sambil mengusak surai rambut orange ku

"Sama-sama. Jangan sedih lagi, kau terlihat jelek dan aku semakin ingin mengerjaimu, Jaemin-ah" Ucapku sambil sesekali terkekeh

"Oh, jadi kau tadi mengerjaiku ya?! Padahal tadi buku itu sudah mau diterima, tapi kau malah menyahut dan itu berpengaruh. Dasar menyebalkan" Ucapnya dengan kesal, mungkin

"Aku memang mengerjaimu Jaemin, habisnya aku muak dengan muka tampanmu itu. Aku iri. Padahal aku lebih tampan darimu, tapi kenapa fans mu yang lebih banyak dibanding aku?! Aku tak suka itu Jaemin-ah" Jelasku.

Jaemin yang mendengar itu mungkin menahan tawanya. Tapi serius aku kadang iri dengan kekasihku ini, ia sangat tampan dan manis sekaligus. Serasa kata sempurna melekat pada dirinya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

"Wajar kalo aku tampan Renjun-ah, aku kan lelaki sejati" Ujarnya

"Jadi maksudmu aku bukan lelaki sejati gitu?!" Well amarahku tak terbendung lagi

"Hm, buktinya kau menjadi uke ku Renjun-ah" Katanya polos.

Aku yang tak tahan dengan sikapnya itu langung pergi meninggalkan Jaemin di taman. Masa bodoh jika kekasihnya itu tak kembali kekelas karena buta arahnya itu. "Padahal aku yang ingin mengerjainya, tapi kenapa jadi begini sih?!" Gerutuku.

"Ish, jangan tinggalin aku Renjun. YAK HUANG RENJUN!"

Itu suara jelek Jaemin yang memanggilku. Peduli amat lah, siapa suruh buatku kesel. Mungkin dia teriak gara-gara gak tau arah, makanya teriak biar aku bisa nunjukin arah sama dia.

Aku duduk disamping Jeno-teman sebangku- dan langsung mengeluarkan buku untuk dijadikan alas tidur.

"Kau kenapa Njun?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Berantem dengan Jaemin?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku melihatnya dan langsung memeluk tanpa aba-aba. Aku sesegukan dalam pelukan itu. Jeno menenangkan dengan mengelus pundakku dan juga surai orange ku.

"Jaemin jahat Jeno" Ujarku disela pelukan

"Dia tidak jahat Renjun, Jaemin hanya sedang jahil padamu, percaya padaku" Ujarnya tenang

"RENJUNNNNNN!" Teriak seseorang dan aku menoleh untuk memukul orang yang telah mengganggu acara saling peluk Renjun dan Jeno.

Dia adalah Jaemin. Peduli setan lah, aku sedang ngambek padanya. Jadi kuacuhkan saja, aku kembali berbincang dengan Jeno. Jeno kelihatan canggung, tapi aku memegang wajahnya dan mengusak surai hitamnya. Aku mengatakan untuk mengabaikan Jaemin saja, biar tau rasa dia, huh.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku, 'Mungkin itu Jaemin' Pikirku. Namun sepertinya hari ini aku tidak beruntung karena yang datang bukan Na Jaemin-nya melainkan Lee Haechan-pacar Jeno-.

"Jeno-ya. Aku mau bicara" Ujar Haechan dingin(?)

Kulihat Jeno yang hanya menelan ludahnya kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan gemetaran. Pasalnya kalo Haechan ngambek atau cemburu dia seperti singa kelaparan, aku saja merinding saat melihat wajahnya yang kembang kempis seperti itu. Oke abaikan saja dua sejoli tadi, berdoa saja Jeno masih diberi keselamatan saat menghadapi Haechan.

"Hahhh, sangat menyebalkan" Keluhku.

Bel pulangan sudah terdengar, dengan malas aku berjalan keluar kelas untuk segera sampai di halte bis. Aku ingin segera sampai dikamar moomin ku dan terlelap dengan nyaman, tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun.

"Renjun" Panggil seseorang.

Suara itu, suara yang sangat kukenali. Aku kangen sama dia walaupun aku lagi kesal, tapi tetap aja aku kangen jalan bareng dia. Orang itu merangkulku dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku. Kulihat ia sudah kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya dan itu membuat perasaanku hangat.

"Jangan acuhkan aku lagi Renjun dan jangan berpelukan dengan Jeno" Ujarnya

"Tapi Jeno kan temanku, jadi wajar kalo aku meluk dia Jaemin. Lagipula aku begitu kan gara-gara kamu" Belaku

"Maafkan aku Renjun-ah. Tapi berjanjilah kalo kamu harus jaga sikap sama Jeno, kan kamu tau sendiri kalo Jeno itu pernah suka sama kamu" Ujarnya

"Aku berjanji" Ucapku

"Makasih sayang" Ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukan itu, hangat rasanya. Aku bersyukur bisa mempunyai Jaemin, walaupun tingkat kejahilannya sangat tinggi yang kadang membuatku kesal sendiri. Tapi semua itu yang menjadi daya tarik Na Jaemin-nya. Yup, hanya punya Renjun(?).

Ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap wajahku, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan kupikir hal ini wajar karena biasanya kita hanya melakukan di pipi atau kening. Jaemin mencium tepat dibibirku, lembut. Kali ini yang yang diberikan bukan hanya kecupan, tapi ini adalah lumatan. Oke stop disini.

"H-mmph..."

Tautan itu terlepas dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipiku dan Jaemin yang terasa canggung. Aku lupa jika sekarang kita telah berada di halte bis, bersyukurlah bahwa sekarang tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua.

"Renjun" Panggilnya

"K-kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup

"Bibirmu sangat manis, aku mau menciumnya lagi" Ujar Jaemin.

Blush. Wajahku sangat merah pastinya, kenpa juga Jaemin berkata seperti itu pada Renjun sih. Kan kasihan Renjun yang innocent serta polos itu berpikir yang kotor-kotor, oke abaikan.

"Hahahahaha wajahmu sangat merah Renjun-ah" Tawa Jaemin

"Kurang ajar kau Jaemin" Ucapku sambil memukulnya.

Kejahilan Jaemin itu memang gak pernah hilang dan jangan salahkan Renjun jika Jaemin menjadi bonyok(?) karena Renjun memukulinya. Tapi itulah mereka, sepasang kekasih dengan tingkat kemesraan yang minim tapi jika sudah terlihat maka akan sangat manis. Walaupun selalu ada alasan itu mengelak, mereka akan tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Ok. Finish. Aku lebih suka buat yang oneshoot gini soalnya utangnya gak banyak wkwkkw. Aku buat pair super langka ini karena memang ada kok moment mereka waktu era Chewing Gum walaupun gak banyak tapi aku suka hehehe trus selama aku nulis ff gak lepas dari Renjun makanya jadi deh ff ini. Mungkin aku terlalu suka sama wkkwk

Ps: ini pengumuman sekalian pemberitahuan. Ff Baby Breath belum bisa aku update minggu ini begitu juga sama ff Siklus Cinta. Dan ini ff terakhirku di minggu ini dan minggu depan.

Pss: minggu depan aku UN kawan jadi karena itu aku belum bisa update ff ku. Doakan aku ya hehehe

Psss: aku sebenarnya mau balasin review kalian satu-satu tapi aku gak sempet, maaf ya. Tapi semua aku baca kok.

Pssss: yang review NoRen ntar dulu ya, aku masih sibuk. Tapi abis UN aku usahakan buat update dan publish yang baru lagi kok

Aku juga gak bakal lupa ingatin buat tinggalin jejak setelah kalian baca.

Review?


End file.
